The Back-Up Plan
The Back-Up Plan is the fourth chapter in the fanfic Glee: The Next Generation Plot Its Invitationals, but New Directions still need more members and when they we're about to be banned from performing, Shelby Corcoran rescues them by collaborating The Troubletones for the performance, meanwhile Charlie and Franchessca seek help from Emma to fix their relationship, Ariana then shows interest in Cameron however the feeling is not mutual. Will the New Directions and The Troubletones performance be a success? Songs Episode In The Choir Room Franklin,Chriss,Kate,Amelia and Mr. Schue are looking at some sheet musics "How about ABC by The Jackson 5?" Amelia said "It's upbeat and we can do some vigorous dance steps at this song" "Well good idea but we already used that last year at Sectionals" Will said "How about Domino by Jessie J?" Chriss said "Good choice there but we need a song that kinda means this performance is our moment you know for life" Will said "How about Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj featuring Drake it totally means the moment for life thing" Franklin said "That's a great idea!! Frank" Will said "Yeah that's genius" Chriss said "Totes" Amelia said "Yeah and know we need three more members" Kate happily said Then Will's smile starts to fade TITLE CARD ___________________________________ IN FIGGINS OFFICE "This isn't fair! Figgins Invitationals is on Saturday and were already cancelled to perform" Will said "I'm sorry but Sue has a point you only have nine members but the rules says you need 12" Figgins said "You what Curly Haired Guy With The Ridiculous Buttchin you should give up in reviving the glee club since you only won a single national title." Sue said "And now still now you are only engaged to the sexless guidance counselor" Then Shelby arrives "You don't need to worry about this Will i got this" Shelby said "Uhh okay" Will said "What are you doing here Corcoran?" Sue asked "Figgins since The Troubletones lost 5 members we need extra members how about The Troubletones and New Directions combine for Invitationals." Shelby said "Well the rules doesn't say about no combining of glee clubs for any performances or any competitions unless the two clubs are in the same insitution so i say why not!" Figgins said Then Will was relieved and Sue got mad and they all went out of the office __________________________________ BY THE HALLWAYS "Alrighty you win this round Pucker but this isn't over" Sue said and leaves then Shelby and Will leaves also "Hi Cameron!" Ariana said "Hi Aria" Cameron awkwardly said "So i was wondering since next week is Halloween how bout we go together at the Halloween party that the glee club is going to throw" Ariana said "I'd love too but i can't you're not my type" Cameron said "What but i'm hot and your hot, we'd make a cute and hot couple" Ariana said "I know but I kinda don't like brunettes I hope you don't take it personally" Cameron said and leaves ________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM Will arrives "Alright we are back in business" Will said "Wait? you killed Principal Figgins?" Franklin asked "What no Shelby insisted Figgins for the New Directions and The Troubletones to combine only for Invitationals" Will said "Well that's not actually the best idea but fine" Chriss said "So who was other suggestions for song selections" Will said then Ariana raised her hand "Ariana? you got a song?" Will asked "Yup this song is one of my favorites so sit back,relax and most importantly learn" Ariana said then points to the band "Hit it!" "Now, now, now, honey You better sit down and look around Cause you must've bumped yo' head And I love you enough to talk some sense back into you, baby I'd hate to see you come home, me the kids And the dog is gone Check my credentials... I give you everything you want everything you need" "God i can't believe it she is actually going throught with this" Cameron in his mind " Even your friends say I'm a good woman All I need to know is why Why don't you love me? Tell me, baby, why don't you love me When I make me so damn easy to love? And why don't you need me? Tell me, baby, why don't you need meWhen I make me so damn easy to need?" "God i never realized how nice Ariana's butt looks like" Franklin in his mind then Kate noticed him looking at Ariana "Ooopps! Scary Kate" Franklin in his mind There's nothing not to love about me No, no, there's nothing not to love about me I'm lovely There's nothing not to need about me No, no, there's nothing not to need about me Maybe you're just not the one Or maybe you're just plain....... DUMB" After the performance everybody claps except for Cameron ______________________________________________ IN MATH CLASS "Okay tomorrow we will be studying the Arithmetic Series and study page 45 to 70" the teacher said then leaves Franklin fixed his things and standed up and Amelia stopped him "Hey there Hottie" Amelia said "Hi Amelia so what do you want?" Franklin asked "Well my parents are out tonight and Kate is going to this bookstore she can't stop yapping about so I was wondering you wanna study at my house tonight?" Amelia said "I can't actually I have plans to do and do stuff" Franklin nervously said "You're so innocent,alluring and cute i like that about you" Amelia said "You have no idea what you're saying." Franklin said "And super sexy." Amelia said "Uhmm thanks i think" Franklin said then Amelia took his jacket off which made him nervous "Can I borrow your jacket it's cold outside" Amelia said "What's your angle?" Franklin asked "I just want your extra time and your....kiss" Amelia whispered "Sorry i don't have feelings for you i'm in to Kate" Franklin said "Come on you can just pretend that i'm Kate and we kiss" Amelia said "No no no i'm gonna leave now" Franklin said "What about your jacket?" Amelia asked "Give me that" Franklin said "You know this is gonna happen right?" Amelia said and leaves Franklin was a bit bothered by Amelia ___________________________________ At Cloverfield High School, Le Parking Lot Franklin got out of his car and went inside the Cloverfield auditorium At the stage, the male members started singing the intro of The Jackson 5's I Want You Back in Warbler style DJ comes out and starts singing "Ooohoo! Let me tell yah now Ooh When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always make you Stand out in a crowd Someone picked you from the bunch, One glance is all it took And now it's much too late for me To take a second look" "Oh baby, Give me one more chance (The Singathons:To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (The Singathons:Back in your heart) Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (The Singathons:Let you go, baby) ''But now since I've seen you in his arms (The Singathons:I want you back)"'' DJ sang Franklin is enjoying the performance "Oh I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back) Na na na na." DJ then points at him, He looks at his back and mouthed "Wait, me?" DJ then pulled Franklin and went onstage Franklin started dancing the choreography with The Singathons and DJ singing "Trying to live without your love Is one long sleepless night Let me show you, girl That I know wrong from right Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground Followin' the girl I didn't even want around." "Oh baby, All I need is one more chance (Franklin with The Singathons:To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (The Singathons:Back in your heart) Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Franklin with The Singathons:Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you in his arms ''Oohoo" DJ sang ''"All I want... All I need... All I want! ''All I need!" DJ sang ''"Is one more chance (The Singathons:To show you that I love you) Baby (Franklin:baby) baby (Franklin:baby) baby (Franklin:baby!) (The Singathons: I want you back) Yeah oh baby, I was blind to let you go (The Singathons: Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you in his arms (The Singathons:I want you back) Yeah oh baby, I need one more chance, hah (The Singathons:To show you that I love you) Oh, baby! Oh! Oh, oh! (The Singathons:I want you back!) Oh I do now (The Singathons: I want you back) Ooh ooh baby (The Singathons: I want you back) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (The Singathons: I want you back) ''Na na na na (Franklin: I want you back)"'' DJ sang After the performance Franklin was smiling "That was awesome" At Lima Bean. Franklin and DJ are talking "I never got to fully introduce myself." DJ said "I'm Devon." "Devon?" Franklin asked "Well, i'm Demetri." "You're name is Franklin." DJ said "You're name is DJ" Franklin said "Well, my fully name is Devon Jai Smythe-Pierce." DJ said "Well, my full name is Franklin Demetri Devon Montgomery." Franklin said "Nice to meet you, Demi." DJ said "What do you even want?" Franklin asked "You texted me to meet you." "I was kinda wondering." DJ said "Maybe, you know. We can be friends." "Friends?" Franklin said "You're our competition for Regionals. You really know how to put me on the line." "I'm serious." DJ said "You see me as the star of The Singathons, but i'm actually an outcast at my school. Mr. Evans treats me like a slave. He forces me to belt out when singing. I could really use some real friends." "I feel sorry for you DJ." Franklin said, he then offered his hand for a handshake "Friends?" DJ asked "Friends." Franklin said DJ smiled, Franklin smiled back. __________________________________ In Emma's Office "So when did your relationship problems started" Emma asked Then Franchessca and Charlie talked the same time and started arguing "Okay okay okay uhm Franchessca give your side of the story first" Emma said "Well me and Charlie weren't always like this we love each other but" Franchessca said "But you cheated on me with Cameron!" Charlie shouted Then they argued again "Hey guys hey hey" Emma said but none of them listened "HEY!!! would you quit arguing! god i quit ya'll Emma is out peace!" Emma said then leaves "What the hell just happened?" Charlie asked "I don't know but i think i need to do a documentary about The Exorcism of Emma Pillsbury" Franchessca said "Elevator buttons and morning air Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares But right now my time is theirs" Franchessca sang ________________________________ BY THE HALLWAYS "Seems like there's always someone who disapproves They'll judge it like they know about me and you And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do The jury's out, my choice is you" Charlie sang ______________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM "So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours" Franchessca sang " You never know what people have up their sleeves Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine" Charlie sang "And you'll say Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shineAnd life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours" Both sang After the performance everybody clapped and Will standed up "Invitationals here we come!!!" Will shouts and everybody cheered ________________________________________ IN THE BACK STAGE of THE AUDITORIUM Everybody is doing vocal warm-ups "Hey Franklin" Kate said then Franklin looks at her "What?" Franklin said with a smile "Good luck out there" Kate said "Hey guys less flirting more warm-ups la la la la la la la la" Ariana said Then The Troubletones arrive "Hey Will good luck out there you too everyone" Shelby said "Thank you Ms. Corcoran i hope we give the audience and the special people out there what we got" Will said "Okay see you in the ice uhm wait Franklin,Cameron,Charlie and Chriss places" Shelby said "Okay guys show circle" Will said then everyone puts there hand "May i?" Charlie asked "Go for it" Will said "Okay 3,2,1 let''s kick some ass!" everybody shouted'' ____________________________________ IN THE AUDITORIUM FRONT STAGE "Okay let's give a warm welcome to The Troubletones!" the announcer said then the curtains raised "Every night I go Every night I go sneaking out the door I lie a little more, baby I'm helpless There's something 'bout the night And the way it hides all the things I like Little black butterflies Deep inside me" Chriss sang "What would my mama do (Franklin : Uh Oh Uh Oh) If she knew 'bout me and you? (Charlie: Uh Oh Uh Oh) What would my daddy say (Chriss: Uh Oh Uh Oh) If he saw me hurt this way? (Cameron: Uh Oh Uh Oh)" Sugar with The Troubletones "I'm looking in the mirror and I think I'm liking what I see Big pink lights shining bright like I'm on the TV My heart pumps as the bass drum thumps You gotta move when the floorboard jumps Something's going on and I think it's going on right now" Bridget sang "All the boys and the girls, no, you just can't stop (TT:uh oh,uh oh) All the boys and the girls, no, you just can't stop (TT:uh oh,uh oh) All the boys and the girls, no, you just can't stop (TT:uh oh,uh oh) All the boys and the girls, no, you just can't stop (TT:uh oh,uh oh)" Franklin and Charlie sang "What would my mama do (TT:all the boys and the girls) If she knew 'bout me and you? (TT:all the boys and the girls) What would my daddy say (TT:all the boys and the girls) If he saw me hurt this way? (TT:all the boys and the girls) What would my mama do (TT:all the boys and the girls) What would my daddy say" Bridget and Chriss sang "All the things a girl should know Are the things she can't control All the things a girl should know She can't control" Eden sang "Baby, don't stop Keep the vibe up Baby, don't stop Keep the vibe up" Cameron sang "All the boys and the girls, they got it going on And when the beat kicks in you feel it your bones And when the basement cracks and the needle drops You can't turn back and you just can't stop" Bridget sang "All the boys and the girls, no, you just can't stop (TT:uh oh,uh oh) All the boys and the girls, no, you just can't stop (TT:uh oh,uh oh) All the boys and the girls, no, you just can't stop (TT:uh oh,uh oh) All the boys and the girls, no, you just can't stop (TT:uh oh,uh oh)" Sugar and Franklin sang "What would my mama do (Chriss: all the boys and the girls) If she knew 'bout me and you (Sugar: all the boys and the girls) What would my daddy say (Cameron: all the boys and the girls) If he saw me hurt this way (Charlie: all the boys and the girls)" Chriss and Bridget sang "Uh Oh Uh Oh Uh Oh Uh Oh Uh Oh Uh Oh" everyone sang and after they put there heads down After the performance everybody gave them a round of applause and the curtains closed "Wohhooo!!! that was cool" Franklin shouted while jumping "Okay okay Franklin change your jacket the second slot is about to start" Will said "Okay i gotta rush" Franklin said then ran "Oh wait Vivian go to your position" Will said "Okay Mr. Schue" Vivian said then leaves "Will who is that girl?" Shelby asked "It's Franklin's little sister she voluntered to help us today" Will said with an evil smile "Now last years champions from the New York,Nationals the NEW DIRECTIONS!!" the announcer said The crowd claps then the curtains slowly opens "I fly with the stars in the skies,I am no longer trying to survive, I believe that life is a prize, But to live doesn’t mean you’re alive 'Don’t worry bout me and who I fire I get what I desire it’s my empire And yes I call the shots I am the umpire I sprinkle holy water upon a vampire, vampire" Ariana and Franchessca sang Vivian comes out and shocked Franklin "This very moment I slay Goliath with a sling,This very moment I bring Put it on everything that I will retire with the ring, And I will retire with the crown, (ND: Yes!) No I’m not lucky I’m blessed, (ND:Yes!) Clap for the heavyweight champ, (ND: Me!) But I couldn’t do it all alone, (ND:We!")" Vivivan sang "Young Money raised me, grew up out in Paisley Southside Jamaica, Queens and it’s crazy Cuz I’m still hood, Hollywood couldn’t change me Shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn’t faze me Aint being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that when were done" Eden sang "This moment will be syndicated, I don’t know this night just reminds me Of everything that they deprived me of, kuhh! Ppppp put ya drinks up, it’s a celebration every time we link up We done did everything they can think of Greatness is what we wanna brink up." Charlie sang "I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive" Kate sang "I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive'"Amelia sang'' ''"What I tell ‘em hoes bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees Young Money the Mafia that’s word to Lil Cease I’m in The Dominican Big Papi Ortiz Doin’ target practice all these bitches just aiming to please Shoutout to the CEO 500 degrees Shoutout to the OVO where we set for T’s, oooow N-ggas wanna be friends how coincidental" Cameron sang'' "This supposed to be our year we ain’t get the memo Young King, pay me in gold 40 got a bunch of weed he ain’t even roll These n-ggas be droppin songs they ain’t even cold Weezy on top and that n-gga aint even home, yet! Yeaah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away" Chriss sang "Frigg it me and Kate Kate gettin’ married today And now you bitches that be hatin can catch a bouquet, oww' Yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five Are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide I can’t believe we really made it I’m partly surprised, I swear Daaam, this one for the books, man!'I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man! I’m really tryna make it more than what it is, cuz everybody dies but not everybody lives!" Franklin and Ariana sang ''"I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive" Kate sang'' ''"I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive" Amelia sang "This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its time Drifting away I’m one with the sunsets, I have become alive."' Franchessca sang'' ''"I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive" Chriss sang"'' ''"I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cuz in this moment' 'I just feel so alive,alive,alive" Kate sang After the performance the crowd gave them a standing applause and everybody hugged and The Troubletones came out of the stage ''"Charlie's got a quick hand. He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid. Yeah, he found a six shooter gun. In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what. But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you." Chriss sang "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet." Charlie sang "Daddy works a long day. He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late. And he's bringing me a surprise Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice." Sugar sang "I've waited for a long time. Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger, reason with my cigarette,'And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah" Charlie and Sugar sang "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun…"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.”“All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun…"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You better run, better run, faster than my bullet." Bridget and Eden sang (Franklin and Charlie whistles while snapping there fingers) "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun…”All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.”All the other kids with the pumped up kicksYou better run, better run, outrun my gun…”“All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You better run, better run, faster than my bullet" Sugar and Cameron sang "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun…”“All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.”“All the other kids with the pumped up kicksYou better run, better run, outrun my gun…”“All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You better run, better run, faster than my bullet." Chriss and Vivian sang After the performance the crowd goes to a thundrous applause and everybody had a group hug '' _________________________________________'' '''IN THE CHOIR ROOM Everybody enters the choir room jumping,screaming and cheering because of there wonderful performances "Hey wait guys!!" Will said Everybody stopped "You kicked ass!!" Shelby and Will said Then everybody cheered and hugged "We can't believe that you'll be able to pull of that kind of thing" Will said "Well you know what they say in the old country?" Chriss said "WHAT???" everybody said "I don't hella know i never been in the old country" Chriss said Then everybody laughed and Vivian arrives "Uhm, hey Mr. Schue" Vivian said " Vivian ?what can i do for you?" Will asked "I was wondering if i can join the New Directions" Vivian said "Sure why not!!" Will said Then Franklin came to her "Guys this is my little sister Vivian" Franklin said Then everyone also came to her and hugged her Then Chriss signaled Kate,Franklin and Ariana to meet outside ______________________________ BY THE HALLWAYS "Guys, I have something to confess" Chriss said "What is it?" Ariana asked "Someone has been sending me threathning messages" Chriss said "Wait are you serious?" Kate said "Yeah? why?" Chriss asked "Coz i have been receiving messages too" Kate said "What? how bout you Franklin? Ariana?" Chriss asked "Double ditto" Franklin and Ariana said Then there cellphones simultaneously rang. "Good performance by the way it was a killer" Franklin read "But not as a killer as my surprise for you losers" Chriss read "Your performance might have been awesome" Ariana read "And you might have enjoyed it" Kate read "But it will be your last -P " then the four simultaneously read and the four looked at different locations THE END